More Important than she seems
by seakraken14
Summary: Lincoln always felt that Ronnie Anne was special. He just didn't realize that she was the descendent of a sun god that disappeared 3,000 years ago. Now he has to team up with a crocodile with anger issues and a snake that is mentally unstable. What's the worst that could happen?


Lincoln always felt Ronnie Anne was important. He just didn't realize how much. It was noon and the not-so-secret couple were walking back to the Santiago house after an exciting 2 hours of arcading. "Man that was awesome!" Lincoln shouted, "It was amazing how you managed to beat Backpac Women, with only one cherry!"Ronnie Anne smiled, "Yeah, Lame-O since you couldn't beat the game even with all the cherries." This shut Lincoln up, even if Ronnie Anne had a habit of putting people down at least she did it with less of an insulting voice to Lincoln. As they neared the house Lincoln couldn't help but feel an overwhelming dread come over him. He put it out of his mind. That is until the couch flew out the window.

"Where is the CHILD?!" Came a deep, booming voice. "I wasted enough time in this stupid Home Sapiens hut for long enough! You know what that two-faced, she witch, from the burning depths of Muspelheim will do to us if her lapdog Set finds us. She'll banish us from the Duat, and you know that we have nowhere else to go. We can't go to Asgard, since she turned Heimdall on us. And we can't be welcomed with the Greeks, since well you know I have a problem with Athena!" Ronnie Anne turned to Lincoln, her face pale. "What is going on?" She mouthed. Lincoln shrugged, evidently there was a really strong, insane man inside Ronnie Anne's house,though even in the face of danger Lincoln couldn't help but blush as Ronnie Anne squeezed his hand. Inside the house they could hear the person, whoever he was cursing in an unfamiliar language and destroying everything in the house. Then a low whisper voice spoke up: "Stop destroying the house. It is bad enough that we have two bodies to hide," At this Ronnie Anne gasped and clutched Lincoln. "What do you mean?" The deeper voice said. "I thought you just placed a cleverly hidden sleeping spell in the house." Ronnie Anne breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes Bek. But what do you think the mortals outside the protective barrier that the humans call...property lines, think when they realize that two residents of this house will be out of commission for the next two weeks!" Ronnie Anne gasped, not loud per say but still definitely loud. Both voices immediately shut up. "Did you hear that?" The deeper voice said in a poorly masked whisper. "Quiet!" The other voice said. "I think we're being watched." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both glanced at each other in horror, and in unison started backing up slowly. Everything would have gone perfectly fine, if Lincoln's phone didn't choose that exact second to go off. "Charge!" The deep voice said, as the softer one muttered: "Real subtle, Sobek. Real subtle." The doors flew open and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne watched in terror as the dust cleared and standing before them... was a dark green crocodile on its hind legs wearing a fedora. It was a small fedora, especially when the wearer was 7 feet tall, with jaws that stretched 4 feet out and lined with a picket fence of teeth frowning down at the two of them. In one hand the crocodile held a mighty staff, while in the other, there was a dead cat. Ronnie Anne stood up, the rage on her face quite easy to see. "That was Mrs. Scribbles,you killed Mrs. Scribbles." The crocodile dropped the cat and raised his hands in peace. "In defense," he rumbled. "She looked at me funny." Ronnie Anne couldn't hold itin any longer. "You killed a defenseless cat just because she looked at you funny?!" The crocodile looked thoughtful, "In defense," he said. "I kill anything that looks at me funny. And I don't especially like cats all that much." Ronnie Anne snapped. She launched herself towards the crocodile punching and kicking. The crocodile didn't seem to care. He reached down and snagged Ronnie Anne by the hood of her jacket, and hauled her up. "You're a feisty lil' one ain't ya?" He asked, while Ronnie Anne struggled to get free. He poked her in the stomach."Sobek!" A strict voice behind them cried. "What


End file.
